


Eu estou apaixonado?

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Social Media
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: 4 vezes Victor acha que está apaixonado por alguém, ou Yuuri Katsuki e uma vez, ele definitivamente está.Versão em Português de uma de minhas fics.





	Eu estou apaixonado?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm in love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358440) by [k_haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki). 



> Esta fic tambem se encontra no Nyah!! sob o mesmo nome. Dependendo dos comentários e kudos. posso postar outras Yoi fics em português.

**~ 01 ~ Festa**

 

Victor Nikiforov está bêbado. Muito bêbado. Tão bêbado que está no meio da boate, desafiando desconhecidos para dançar ao som de DJ’s. Ele está tão, Tão bêbado, que acaba desafiando um homem de calça jeans, camisa branca e  um casaco preto de manga comprida, que estava observando atentamente a festa e bebendo coca-cola. O homem, que tem seus cabelos bagunçados jogados para trás, é puxado pelo estudante de colegial russo até o centro, ele tenta falar algo, mas sua voz é abafada pela música alta.

De repente, Victor o agarra e começa a dançar com ele, para a surpresa do homem, que não deixa de olhar o estudante, com um olhar de preocupação. Ao longe, Mila Babicheva começa a tirar fotos dos dois. Contente pela oportunidade de abusar do russo. Ela se surpreende quando reconhece o rapaz asiático, e percebe que não é a única.

Ela observa o asiático dançando com Victor, e de repente, todo mundo para de dançar para assistir os dois, que por um tempo continuam, até que Victor, dando gargalhadas, o agarra pelo braço direito e o beija na boca, para a surpresa de todos. Quando o asiático percebe ser o centro das atenções, ele se solta de Victor e se afasta rapidamente, desaparecendo de vista logo.

A festa continua e o russo decide beber mais. Isso não é uma boa idéia. Uma hora depois, ele se encontra no banheiro da boate, vomitando e alguém está esfregando suas costas e dizendo palavras de conforto. Não que ele pudesse entender. Está bêbado demais para isso. Logo a festa é dada como encerrada e os estudantes seguem para suas casas ou para os dormitórios. Alguém carrega nas costas um Victor Nikiforov desacordado, falando com o colega de quarto dele e o faz se sentar no banco do carona de um carro, colocando o cinto de segurança dele e inclinando a cadeira um pouco para trás. Logo, ele dá partida no carro e leva o russo até os dormitórios, usando uma chave para abrir a porta do quarto onde tem uma placa dizendo  **Nikiforov - Giacometti**  e carrega o russo para o quarto dele, retirando a camisa roxa suja de vômito e o cobrindo commas cobertas. Na cabeceira ao lado, é depositado um copo com água e remédio para ressaca e logo em seguida, o barulho da porta se abrindo e se fechando.

Obviamente, no dia seguinte, ele acorda com uma bela ressaca e toma do remédio que está na cabeceira, pensado que foi seu colega de quarto que o ajudou a voltar para casa e deixou o remédio para ele. Ele se levanta e vai até a cozinha, surpreso ao ver o apartamento vazio. Ele toma banho, lava a camisa suja e decide no que comer quando escuta três batidas na porta. Imaginando ser seu colega de quarto que havia esquecido as chaves, ele se depara com o corredor vazio e uma sacola com energéticos, comida instantânea e mais remédio para ressaca. Mais tarde, quando Chris retorna, Victor descobre que não foi ele quem o trouxe para casa e quem deixou a sacola e mostra o vídeo dele dançando colado com um homem cujo rosto está praticamente oculto pela fraca iluminação.

“Quem é ele?” O russo pergunta para o suíço, que nega com a cabeça.

“Eu não sei o nome. Ele me parece ser alguém que juntou ao corpo docente da universidade recentemente. Ele me mostrou a credencial, mas não me lembro de ter visto o nome. Mas estou surpreso que ele se importa com você à ponto de deixar uma sacola com remédios e comida na porta.”

Verdade. E revendo o vídeo, Victor Nikiforov percebe estar olhando o misterioso como se estivesse apaixonado.

 

**~ 02 ~ Aula de Japonês perdida**

 

Victor Nikiforov não sabe o motivo de ter escolhido Japonês I para sua grade de línguas estrangeira. Ele tem certeza que escolheu Francês I no momento da matrícula, mesmo ele já sendo fluente na língua. Ele decide faltar a aula, ficando no quarto do dormitório assistindo filmes e comendo pizzas, hambúrgueres, Coca-cola e salgados em plena segunda-feira.

Na mão, ele usa o celular para vagar pela internet. Completamente entediado e quando, menos percebe, recebe uma mensagem de Chris.

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Ma chérie, você deveria ter vindo! O professor é super-fofo!_

**_> eu_ **

_Hm?_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_O professor de japonês. O nome dele é Yuuri Katsuki. Ele é fofo, e tem o segundo quadril mais sexy da academia._

**_> eu_ **

_Quê? Você caiu para terceiro?_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Eu não. Você._

**_> eu_ **

_WHAT? Você está ferindo meu coração._

**_> hot-ass_ **

[foto anexada: um rapaz de face oriental de cabelos escuros, óculos de armação azul, calça jeans que destacam a cintura, quadril e pernas. Camiseta azul marinho com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos. Na mão esquerda, ele segura um papel e a mão direita está apontando para algo na foto. Por causa da iluminação, ele não pode ver os olhos do tal professor.]

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Vitya, eu acho que estou apaixonado por ele._

**_> me_ **

_Quê?_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Ele é perfeito! O corpo dele é perfeito! Ele é inteligente. Tem 24 anos de idade, e tem como hobbies jogar video-game, dançar, patinar no gelo, cozinhar, ler e escrever._

**_> me_ **

_24 anos? Ele é um professor de línguas aos 24 anos?_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Gamei! Ele é tão fofo quando fica embaraçado! Quanto a isso, ele disse que pulou algumas séries e se graduou aos 20 anos._

**_> me_ **

_O______O_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Essa não! Ele roubou meu coração!_

**~x~**

Victor solta uma risada com o drama de seu amigo e volta a olhar a foto do tímido professor de japonês, agora ansioso para assistir a aula dele, se esquecendo de que terá que viajar no fim de semana.

Victor Nikiforov é um ator em ascensão, prestes a ter um papel principal em um filme sobre dança, um gênero que ele gosta. Quando ele percebe que terá de ficar pelo menos dois meses afastado da universidade a partir deste fim de semana, ele se arrepende de ter faltado a aula e passa a apreciar novamente a foto do professor fofo, como se estivesse se apaixonando por ele.

 

**~ 03 ~ Concurso de Beleza**

 

Quinta-feira da mesma semana, entregam para os alunos um papel onde ele deve escrever o rapaz mais sexy e depositar em uma urna na cafeteria. Logo Victor escreve o próprio nome, confiante de que será o vencedor. Ele imagina que Chris também vai escrever o próprio nome, e segue para a cafeteria onde um rapaz de cabelos negros bagunçados, óculos grandes de armação azul, as bochechas mais fofas e os olhos da cor de chocolate mais bonitos que o russo viu deposita um papel na urna. O tal rapaz olha para Victor e, embaraçado, passa por ele correndo e sai da cafeteria. Victor deposita o papel dele e passa a esperar ansioso pelo resultado que sairá no dia seguinte.

Que logo chega e o resultado o faz arregalar os olhos:

**Resultado do concurso Garoto mais Sexy, organizado pelo presidente do conselho estudantil, Phichit Chulanont.**

1° Lugar: Yuuri Katsuki com 5.677 votos

2° Lugar: Victor Nikiforov com 2 votos

3° Lugar: Christophe Giancometti com 1 voto

**Total de votos: 5.700.**

…

 _Mais que diabos? Existe alguém mais sexy do que Victor Nikiforov nesta universidade?_  Pela quantidade de votos, tá na cara que não só os alunos, como professores, funcionários e até a diretoria se envolveu no concurso.  _Yuuri Katsuki_ … o nome não é estranho para Victor.  _Onde foi que ele viu esse nome?_  Ao lado dele, alguém assobia. Seu colega de quarto e terceiro colocado no concurso.

 _“Mon dieu!”_  Ele diz, surpreso. “Alguém votou em mim!”

Isso pega Victor de surpresa.

“Você votou em mim?” O russo pergunta, abrindo seu sorriso em forma de coração.

“Não, eu votei em Katsuki-sensei.” Chris responde, fazendo o russo desfazer o sorriso e franzir a testa.

“Sensei?”

“Significa professor, em japonês. Victor, nosso professor de japonês é Yuuri Katsuki.” Christophe responde, soltando um suspiro.

“Ah!” O russo grita, se lembrando do professor super-fofo da foto, que lembra muito o rapaz super-fofo de ontem… “Meu deus! Era ele!”

“Quê?” O suíço pergunta, surpreso.

“Eu vi ele ontem. Yuuri Katsuki. Ele é fofo, mas não é sexy.”

“Oh, então você não se lembra?”

“Não me lembro do que?”

_“Chris? Do que eu não lembro?”_

_“Chris! Volta aqui!”_

…

Quando o vencedor do concurso chega na escola, é bombardeado por alunos dando os parabéns. Ele entra em pânico. Ele corre até um dos banheiros e tranca a porta, se tremendo todo e sem perceber que Victor Nikiforov estava ali dentro, lavando as mãos. Yuuri tropeça e cai no chão, tossindo e com falta de ar. Ele acaba desmaiando antes de descobrir quem era que estava ali.

Yuuri Katsuki acorda na enfermaria, sendo vigiado por Phichit Chulanont. Ele explica para Yuuri, que arregala os olhos e se recusa a aceitar ser o vencedor do concurso, dizendo que Victor Nikiforov merece a posição, não ele. Phichit comenta sobre o segundo voto de Victor, e Yuuri fica embaraçado.

_Sim, Yuuri Katsuki votou em Victor Nikiforov._

E como Phichit Chulanont não conta nada sobre o voto de Victor, Yuuri se pergunta se o russo votou nele.

Enquanto isso, Victor se encontra com um dilema. Ele está ou não está apaixonado por  _Yuuri Katsuki? E se praticamente todo mundo votou no jovem  professor, que foi que deu o 2° voto dele?_

De alguma maneira, a sensação de familiaridade que sentiu ao carregá-lo para a enfermaria o deixa surpreso.  _Mas ele não se lembra de nada._

 

**~ 04 ~ Balé e Filme**

 

Quando Victor descobre que a roteirista do filme mudou o estilo de dança de última hora, desejou ter uma AK-47 em mãos para metralhar ela. _Motivos?_

**1 - Está em cima da hora das gravações.**

**2 - O novo estilo é balé. O filme será sobre um homem dançando BALÉ.**

**3 - Victor Nikiforov não dança balé.**

_E então, a bomba. Se ele não pode dançar, ele não pode ser o protagonista do filme._

Alguém sugeriu trocar de atores, mas não adianta. Está em cima da hora. Então, decidem usar um dublê para as danças. E eles encontram um. Um dançarino profissional que mora ali mesmo. Um dançarino profissional de nome Yuuri Katsuki, que participa de grandes grupos pelo mundo como o Bolshoi…

“Como é que é?” Victor pergunta, se engasgando com o suco que bebia.

“O que foi?” O diretor, Yakov Feltsman, pergunta para ele.

“Não, não é nada!” Ele diz, pegando o celular do bolso da calça.

Digitando, Yuuri Katsuki no navegador, ele vê algo que o assusta. Uma foto.

[Foto de Yuuri Katsuki com a perna direita erguida paralelamente ao corpo, se mantendo firme na ponta do pé esquerdo, com os dois braços estendidos para trás.]

“Victor, seu nariz está sangrando.”

“Eh?”

De fato, o nariz de Victor Nikiforov está sangrando. Por causa de uma imagem de Yuuri Katsuki dançando balé.  _Mas o que ele pode fazer?_  Como o professor usa roupas longas e largas na foto e nas duas vezes que se encontrou com ele, ele jamais esperava algo desse tipo.

**_> me_ **

_Pare tudo o que está fazendo e bote Yuuri Katsuki no google. Agora!_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Ok._

**_> hot-ass_ **

_QUÊ?? Meu deus!! Nosso fofo professor de inglês é um dançarino super famoso._

**_> me_ **

_Incrível, não é?_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_É isso?_

**_> me_ **

_???_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Todo mundo já sabe disso. O próprio revelou na aula que você decidiu faltar. Ele disse que decidiu dar um tempo nas apresentações e está substituindo a professora Minako Okukawa por um mês por causa da saúde dela._

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Por que você acha que ele venceu o concurso?_

**_> me_ **

_Agora tudo faz sentido._

**_> hot-ass_ **

_E todo mundo já viu ele dançando mesmo._

**_> me_ **

_Quando?_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Quando você o desafiou na festa de duas semanas atrás. Ele é o homem do vídeo._

**_> me_ **

_Como. É. Que. É? Agora você me diz isso?_

**_> hot-ass_ **

_Bem… eu achei que você ia se lembrar com o tempo._

…

As filmagens transcorreram sem problemas. Enquanto Victor gravava as cenas normais, Yuuri gravava as cenas de dança. Com término do mês, Yuuri deixa de ensinar, fazendo Victor lamentar não ter participado da primeira aula, já que precisava gravar no horário.

Tudo fica no maior segredo até a pré-estréia, onde todo mundo envolvido é convidado para assistir em uma sessão especial. Incrível. Simplesmente, incrível. Se ver dançando balé tão graciosamente encanta o russo, que logo passa a imaginar super-fofo e super-sexy Yuuri Katsuki dançando para as câmeras. Ele percebe os sentimentos expressados pela dança. E então, no final do filme, uma surpresa. Yuuri Katsuki está ali, como ele mesmo, congratulando ‘Victor Nikiforov’ pela apresentação, dizendo ter se tornado fã. Só que ‘Victor Nikiforov’ é fã de Yuuri Katsuki, e ambos dão risada

No fim do filme, Yuuri Katsuki foi creditado como ele mesmo e coreógrafo e dublê.

E Victor se vê cada vez mais encantado com o japonês.

 

**~ 05 ~ Finalmente!**

 

3 anos depois.

**loranne**

[Foto: Victor Nikiforov, recente ganhador do Oscar de melhor Ator, sentado em uma mesa e com um café na mão, sorrindo para o homem de cabelos negros e óculos de armação azul que está de costas para a foto. ]

Quem é o misterioso homem visto com Victor Nikiforov?  ** _#VictorNikiforov #nossovitya #homemmisterioso #encontro?_**

 **stellar**  OMG!

 **queen289**  Quero foto com o rosto do tal homem!

 **v-nikiforov**  Se lembram do filme Dancing Stars? Ele o é o dançarino de balé Yuuri Katsuki, que surgiu no final do filme!

 **wendy3** ** _v-nikiforov_**  Como você…

 **loranne** ** _v-nikiforov_**  Victor Nikiforov?

 **wendy3**  OMG!

…

 **c-giacometti**  com  **v-nikiforov**  e  **y-katsuki**

[foto onde Victor e Yuuri estão um ao lado do outro de mãos dadas, olhando um para o outro com sorrisos no rosto.

Finalmente! Finalmente meu melhor amigo tomou coragem e pediu o namorado em casamento! ** _#padrinho #victorS2yuuri #Victuuri #casamento_**

 **v-nikiforov** E ele aceitou! Estou tão feliz!

 **loranne**  QUÊ?

 **wendy3**  Parabéns Vitya!

 **queen289**  Omg! ** _y-katsuki_**  é um gato.

 **y-katsuki** ** _queen289_**   obrigado. Eu também estou muito feliz.

 **c-giacometti**  Victor e Yuuri, vocês são perfeitos um para o outro.

 **phichi-chu**  Finalmente Yuuri! Demorou mais de 3 anos, hein?

 **y-katsuki**  cala a boca, Phichit!

 **v-nikiforov**  hein? Mais de 3 anos?

…

“Yuuri?” Victor pergunta, olhando do celular para seu amado namorado.

Yuuri o olha, embaraçado.

“É.” Ele diz, respirando fundo. “Eu me apaixonei por você naquela festa. Mas você aparentemente se esqueceu e faltou a primeira aula. Eu fiquei chateado e pensei que você me rejeitou. Mas você me ajudou, quando tive um ataque de pânico e isso me deixou surpreso. Você me deu inspiração para as coreografias do filme e eu aceitei a idéia da roteirista de me colocar no final.”

E Victor percebe que se apaixonar por Yuuri Katsuki é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida dele.


End file.
